kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Leo (555)
"Let the game begin." Kamen Rider Psyga '(仮面ライダーサイガ, ''Kamen Raidā Saiga) is a fictional character in the Japanese television series, Kamen Rider 555. It was the 5th Rider Gear produced for Kamen Rider 555, and appeared in the movie "Paradise Lost" and again in Kamen Rider Decade episode 17. User Personality '''Leo (レオ, Reo) is given the Psyga Gear by the Smart Brain corporation, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Psyga. As Psyga, he is under the personal supervision of the Rose Ophnoch, Kyoji Murakami. It is not stated in the film which Orphnoch Leo is; in the S.I.C Hero Saga prequel story Lost World, he is the first Lion Orphnoch (a different character is the second Lion Orphnoch in the film) but he does the use the Orphnoch ability to turn his finger into a tentacle to kill Masato after defeating him. He used the gear a total of 4 times throughout the movie. Despite his more advanced Rider gear, the more experienced Faiz hits the Sparkle Cut through the Gear itself and into Leo's stomach, destroying the Gear and killing Leo, reducing him to dust. Kamen Rider Psyga Kamen Rider Psyga exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psyga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Orga Gear, the Psyga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psyga appeared to be as fast and strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form for speed and Kaixa for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed and were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality and ability than the previous riders. Statistics The Psyga Gear gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 98kg (normal), 135kg (with Flying Attacker) *'Punching power': 3.5 *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.5s Armor Information The Psyga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. * Psyga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. * Global Feeler: The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. * Photon Blood: A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psyga Driver. On a note, the Psyga Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Faiz usually do. * Photon Streams Ver. 2: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psyga's path is blue and follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psyga's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves, the source of punching power. * Luna Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, and the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psyga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam and Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam and Metal. * Sky High Finder: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems and have limited X-ray vision. Psyga Gear The Psyga Gear is an advanced belt and cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation under the codename of Emperor Belt of Heaven. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Psyga armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Orga Gear while not in use. Unlike the original 3 rider gears, Psyga has no external parts attached to the belt that turn into weapons. Instead, Psyga's weapons materialize once the armor has been activated. * Psyga Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Psyga logo on it.its where psyga's armor design comes form, also used to store misson data, When this device is inserted when inserted in the psyga tonfa edge turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing Enter on the Psyga phone * SB-315B Psyga Driver: A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. * SB-315F Flying Attacker: Also known as the Psyga wings is a high-tech backpack worn by Psyga. It provides Psyga with flight capabilities (including the ability to hover) with a maximum speed of 820 km/h. It allows Psyga to perform the "Cobalt Smash", Psyga's Rider Kick, or "Sky Impact", Psyga's Rider Punch and equivalent to the Faiz and Kaixa Shot. It can also convert to "Blaster Rifle Mode" where the main engines fold down and out to become high powered laser cannons, though the Flying Attacker's flight speed is greatly reduced in this mode. It works in either "Single Mode", where it can fire 120 rounds per second, or in "Burst Mode" where it discharges one single high-powered shot from both engines. The Flying Attacker is an optional component to Psyga and therefore is not necessary to the transformation. * SB-315T Psyga Tonfa Edge: A pair of bladed tonfa used by Psyga in battle. They serve as the controls to fly the flying attacker as well as the primary weapons for Psyga and can "EXCEED CHARGE" to execute the "Tonfa Edge EX" attack. * SB-315P Psyga Phone: This phone is a trans-generator, the control unit of the Psyga Gear and also the primary storage place for the Psyga Mission Memory. The Psyga phone's design was based on the Faiz Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. Psyga Command Codes The Psyga Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Psyga Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Psyga Phone and Psyga Driver. * 315ENTER: After entering the code the Psyga Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Psyga Phone is inserted into Psyga Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Psyga if they have enough Orphnoch DNA; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" and the Psyga Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Leo had a habit of tossing the Psyga phone into the air and catching it just before inserting the phone into the driver; it is unknown if this was part of the henshin sequence. Also, even though he speaks English, he still chants "henshin" before changing into Psyga instead of "transform". * 103ENTER: When the Psyga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 106ENTER: When the Psyga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 279ENTER: If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” and will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. * Call: Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Psyga Driver and cause the Luna Foam and Luna Metal to disappear. Notes & Trivia *﻿He mainly speaks English and speaks in an American accent, but has on some occasion spoken some Japanese, like the traditonal 'Henshin' call for Kamen Riders. *In Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Psyga (it remains unknown if he was Leo or Leo's alternate incarnation) was summoned by Kamen Rider Diend to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto . When he is summoned he first says "It's Show Time!" (イッツ・ショウタイム！, Ittsu Shō Taimu!). This phrase would be given to a main Rider eight years after 555 ''finished its run. *Leo is actually the first non-Japanese Kamen Rider. **Of course, this does not count the previous Rider Dex Stewart, who came from the adaptation series ''Saban's Masked Rider. References External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tech Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Leo